Not Alone
by TheVideoMonster
Summary: Thought to be the only remaining member of the Star Clan, the witch sister of Black Star shows up in Death City. Night after night meister and weapon teams have attached her. But when Soul sees her, he knows something is different. The secret of being a witch will not be held for long, but will her brother be OK with is her true fear. Sorry not that great at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, TheVideoMonster here. So this is my first story, woo. Soul Eater has consumed my life. Argh. Enjoy my story and give feedback, if you want. In draw a lot about my OC and I do have a Tumblr, so if you want to scroll through ten tons of pictures to find one about her, I'll have a link somewhere. Here maybe? blog/thevideomonster# So yea. Also, the first chapter moves a little fast and is kinda short. Sorry, I stared at it for hours and couldn't fix it. I have way more written, so message me if you want more maybe? Whatever, enough blabbing, read.

* * *

><p>First step. Echo.<p>

Second step. Echo.

The continuous beat of the step and echo on the cobblestone road was barely audible to the normal human. But to Blue Star, it was her world. All her life is based on a beat. Even her soul beats, through every emotion, every scratch and bruise, her soul beat with an intense roar that never ceased.

_Be silent, Blue. You know how hunted you are. You know the DWMA is after you. But for what? For birth into the star clan? Highly unlikely. I'm the only one left. No one cares about me anymore. No one. But yet, three meister and weapon teams have attacked me, night after night. The beatings don't seem to be ending anytime soon. I'm not even that powerful. But not one team has finished me off yet. Well, I guess this is where I make my stand tonight._

She slumped against the wall of a tavern, and pulled her headphones to her ears. She envisioned the beat rising in her mind, then the tune came in. Slowly rising until she couldn't stand the height, and let it drop. Bass, melody, and drums all entwining at once, hard to take in. She let herself go, dozing off, and as she did, the music drifted too.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Soul. We need to talk to Lord Death." Maka said rushing up to the nearest window. "42-42-564, if you want to knock on death's door."<p>

"Why? I'm tired Maka. Why don't we just go home?" Even after his protest, he pulled himself up to the window and looked up at Maka. _Why is she so excited? What does she want to do now?_

A breath of air breezed past them as the window clouded over. Another blast and they were looking into the face of Lord Death, who was located in the Death Room, as always. "Ah, hello Maka, Soul. I'm guessing your calling to tell me the news? The 99th kishin soul was collected, hmmm?"

"99? Did we really collect that many?" _The death scythe is right around the corner. No more mess ups. I won't let anything happen like last time. _With a new found energy, Soul beamed at Maka. "Do we know where a witch is?"

"Well, this time, Maka will have to find her. And listen closely. Try to remember Blair's wave length. A witch should have the same type, but much stronger. Each witch has a different type of wave length, of course, but there is a general feel. Are you ready, hmmm? Well, have fun, don't give up and be victorious! Bye bye now! See ya! Byeeeee!"

"Well, you heard him. Search." Soul said impatiently. He tapped his foot on the cobblestone streets and leaned towards Maka.

"Hey, you want to try this?" Soul frowned and looked up at the smiling moon. "I thought so." She closed her eyes and located Blair. _Inside the house. As always._ With more thought, she was able to magnify that wave length. Only one appeared. _That has to be her. But why is it pulsating, almost like a heartbeat? _She wasn't going to take her chances, they were so close. "She's near. Really close to the DWMA too. She's smart. We have to be careful with her."

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>They pulled up to a figure seemingly asleep against a wall. <em>This is too easy. What does she have planned?<em>Soul was thinking of any possible way she could attack by just pretending to be asleep, but he could only sit and wait till she woke.

But just then, they both heard a soft beat coming from her headphones. _Ugh, how unprofessional. Sleeping to music? She can't even hear us coming. _Maka scowled at her, hoping for a challenge that seemed to not be there. But the song grew louder until it was clear to them that it wasn't coming from her plain white headphones.

Soul started to look at her in more detail, and he saw that the headphones weren't connected to anything. His eyes shifted to her hair. Bright cyan blue. It was perfectly straight and long, long enough to reach her hips. Over her head, but still under her headphones, she wore an off white beanie with three black stripes on the rim. Looking at her hat, made him realize the monochromatic tones of her clothing; only black, gray, and white. The only color was the dark brown of leather straps on her legs, probably used as a brace. A black tee shirt and black pants, and gray boots, that probably used to be white a time ago. Her face seemed young, about the same age as the two. She seemed too simple to be a witch. Yet still, the music still grew louder.

The music grew to a deafening height, and when they couldn't take the intensity of the music anymore, they clasped their ears. The girl opened her eyes and stood up in a matter of seconds. _She reminds me so much of… who? She is so quick, and that blue hair. Oh my God, could it be? _

"Soul. Weapon form. Now." Maka held her hand out Soul did not answer, she looked up. He stood frozen, staring at the witch. "Soul? What's tripping you up, we have to do this, for you. For the death scythe." Soul stood in a daze looking at the now motionless witch. She stood in a defensive stance, one hand over her face and the other at her side, with a blue light trickling out.

Soul took one step towards the girl, but there was no echo. The music was too loud. He couldn't have heard Maka anyway.

She took a step back to in response to Souls movement. _She doesn't want to fight, _but he pressed on, stepping forward while she simultaneously stepped back. She soon hit the wall of the tavern, and he stepped once more. He was inches away from her face, looking intently at her features. The witches face was stone cold, but yet she looked into his eyes with a look of pleading. _She even looks like him. There's only one other thing that could prove that they are relatives. _He reached for her right arm, attempting to lift her sleeve up.

Before he reached her shoulder he was across the street, collapsed and in pain. Soul faced the witch, her arm that possessed the blue light now outstretched. _That attack. She hit me with her soul wave length. Damn, she's strong. _Maka rushed towards Soul, screaming, but the noises were lost in the sound of the music.

He waved her away, insisting that he was okay. "I'm fine. I can get up, but we can't fight her. I know how she's going to act. We have to convince her to go home with us. I know it's crazy but I'll explain later. You have to trust me." Soul stood and looked at Maka and then shifted his attention to the witch. She advanced, tired from her last move. _She won't last that much longer._

" I trust you," Maka replied. She had to shout to make her voice discernible. "Weapon form?" _What is he going to do, he clearly doesn't want to battle, and neither does she. But talking really isn't his specialty. Fighting is._

"No. But protect me if it turns to hell." He steps forward again, this time slower than the last, establishing his intentions of peace. The witch released some tension, but still stood her ground. She kept wavering, not able to hold her own body weight. She finally let go and as soon as she did, the music faded to a light tune. Soul hurtled towards her, trying to catch her as she fell, and only managed to catch her hand, pulling her in towards him, but still crashing to the ground.

"She's still conscious, but barely, that attack was her soul wave length, no magic. She's trying to hide the fact that shes a witch, very smart. What is it Soul?" Maka looked at Soul with confusion, and relief, for she was finally able to communicate.

"Look at her," He said pulling the strangers head into his lap. "Who does she look like? Don't deny it. You see it, too."

"Well she looks kind of like-" Maka was incapable of finishing her sentence, because Soul pulled up the witches sleeve and revealed his last piece of evidence. A star tattoo on her right shoulder.

* * *

><p>Blue Star wearily opened her eyes and scanned the room she was in. Panic filled her, horrifying music spilling out of her ears. She immediately stood up and tried to get to the door. Her knees gave out and she fell over a coffee table. Hearing the crash, the boy weapon rushed in, and pulled her upright and sat her on the couch.<p>

"You really shouldn't get up, that wave length attack was too much for you. Do you remember anything that happened last night? How's your head? Do you really think your fit to move yet? What did that attack do to you?" He repeatedly shot questions at her until she couldn't take anymore.

"Yes, I'm fine, but I vaguely remember what happened after I passed out. Thanks for helping, but you really should have finished me. I was lying there, and if I leave, more of you will attack. I can't handle running anymore."

She stood up, and with struggle she managed to walk towards the window. A black cat was sitting on the windowsill, but with the sunlight shining on her fur, it was tinted purple. The cat rotated her head and looked at right in her eyes. "Hello, girlie."

"Ah! Why did she just talk?" Blue Star backed up and yet again she fell towards the coffee table, but the boy seized her by the waist.

"Why am I always catching you?" He said with a slight grin.

"Hey, sweetie, don't forget about me." Blue Star and the weapon whipped their heads back around at the cat, both listening carefully as they remained still. The cat was now a very tall and scantily clad, woman with a witch's hat, a tail, and cat ears. "Besides, I am quite important."

"Come on, Blair, don't scare her. And you are not important."

Blue Star stared wildly at the boy and Blair. "What is this place, a witch orphanage? Because believe me, I don't need any help." As she said that, she noticed that the weapon boy was still holding her. She pulled herself out of his embrace and walked towards the door.

"Wait, first off, she's not a witch, she's a cat. With some magical abilities. And second off, we aren't letting you go. As you said, more of us will attack, you don't need to run. And my name is Soul." He paused, either waiting for her answer or he had something he was hiding that he didn't was to say, he then remained silent.

"I'm not one to depend on others."

"You have to."

"No I don't."

"Do you want to die out there? 'Cause that's all that waiting for you."

She turned around and gripped the door handle as hard as she could, trying to suppress the sorrowful music building up, as well as tears. _If I cry, he'll think I'm weaker than I already am. Damn it Blue, stay strong. As long as he doesn't say anything I'll be fine._

"I'm Blue Star, by the way." she said with a choke.

He heard the choke and knew. He remained silent giving her time to recuperate.

She turned, having made her decision and gathering herself. "I'll stay, only if you want. I don't want to be a burden."

Yet again no answer. _Is he doing this on purpose? To get some other answers out of me?_ "If you want to know anything about me, you probably know it all by now."

"Ok." One word, two syllables, and on the outside, it sounded so simple. But In fact, his word meant so much more. It meant he would take her in, care for her. She would finally have a home, no more worrying if she will survive the night, and even see the sun for the last time. It meant so much to her that the tears came back up in such a quick amount of time that she didn't even have time to stop them. She only shed one tear, but that was enough. In her eyes, he saw her as a weakling.

They stood in silence, looking down at the floor, neither looking up. Then the girl meister from last night walked in and, not knowing Blue Star was standing in front of the door, swung the door open, the handle beat her in the hip and pushed her into the wall. "Hey Soul."

"Move the door Maka, you're crushing her!" Soul said.

"Who?" Maka questioned, still pressing the door into Blue Star's hip.

"The girl! She's awake and behind the door!" Blue Star, couldn't handle the pain anymore and pushed the door off of her body.

"Damn, it's dangerous here. I can't go two minutes without getting hurt." Blue Star said pulling a chair from their dining table while rubbing her bruised hip.

"You're staying? Good, no more nights on the street for you." Maka seemed pleased with her decision on the outside, but Blue Star could only see that Maka was disappointed with one more mouth to feed. "That means we'll have to find a place for you to sleep."

"She can have my room, I got the couch for a while." Soul volunteered.

_Why the hell is he so nice to me? He definitely doesn't look like the nice guy. _"Thanks, but no thanks. I got the couch."

"I insist. You probably haven't slept in a comfortable bed in ages. I, on the other hand, will be fine on the couch for a while." Soul seemed completely content with the idea, inside and out.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Blue Star walked out of Soul's room. She spent enough time in there frustratedly throwing around the blankets as she tried to become comfortable, but after all the events that recently happened, she know she wouldn't be able to sleep. Her mind raced of possibilities as she walked towards the couch. <em>Is there any other reason he saved me? And what about Maka? She obviously wants me to leave. I can't stay here forever. <em>She rounded the corner and saw Soul sprawled across the couch, feet reaching one side, his back turned to her.

"May I sit?" She snuck up behind him and whispered so Maka would remain asleep.

"Of course." Soul jumped a small amount at the sound of Blue Star. He sheepishly moved so that he sat upright, burying his face in his jacket.

She walked over to the couch and sat almost motionless next to Soul. She distanced herself from him, still not trusting him. _I don't know what it is about him, but I feel… protected. It must be because he took me in. _Blue Star inched over towards him, every so often moving an inch or two. She constantly saw him glance over at her out of the corner of her eye. "What is it?" She turned and tilted her head, looking at him with a small grin.

"Huh? Um, haha, your hair is just so bright. And I know someone else with hair like that." Soul nervously looked away at the television, trying to avoid her reaction.

_Someone else with blue hair? How rare is that? I wonder who this kid is? _"What's their name?" She inquired.

"You know what, I can't remember." Soul said after a hesitation. He grabbed for the television remote, turning up the volume a few degrees.

"Why won't you tell me?" She took the remote out of his hands and muted the television.

"What?"

"I know you remember their name, you're hiding it from me. It can't be that bad, Its just a name." she said with a giggle and a tiny smile. She threw the remote to another couch across the room.

"Black Star." The name barely came out as a whisper, but the room was silent, so Blue Star heard loud and clear.

"What?!"

"You heard."

She pushed him down onto the couch, constraining him, and she asked one more question. "Is he from the star clan?"

A minute passed before he answered her, and when he did, it wasn't the response she wanted. "Don't leave. At least stay here for the night. Its dangerous."

"Answer me god damn it! Is he or is he not star clan born?" She raised her fist, wanting to strike.

"Yes."

"OK." Blue Star sighed. "I won't leave, but when that sun rises, you will take me to him." She let her grip of Soul go, but remained sitting on his chest.

"Do you mind moving?" He asked half breathed.

"Sorry. If you don't mind, can I stay here on the couch for the night?" She situated herself next to Soul and pulled a blanket over her body, for she now realized how cold it was in the room.

"You want me to go?"

"No. You don't have to." Blue Star grabbed the television remote and turned the volume up, drowning out the intense beat of her soul that was now too loud even for her.

"Can I?" Soul asked softly, holding a corner of the blanket Blue Star was wearing. He yawned and covered his mouth with his arm. The hand that held the corner of the blanket slightly gripped the blanket tighter as he yawned. He shivered and looked at Blue Star. She looked around the room for any other blankets but saw none. _He's just too comfortable with me. Its only been a day since we met._

She sighed, not completely wanting to share. "Sure."

"Never mind, I know this is a lot to take in and you want your own space. I'll just get one from my room." He walked away silently for a second or two and that gave Blue Star enough time to collect her thoughts. _I'm not alone. I'm not alone!_ the music burst out and she didn't care, she was overwhelmed by the happiness. _But, on the other side, what the hell is up with Soul? He isn't this close with Maka._

"OK, I'm back. Since I know you're not going to sleep tonight, I brought a movie, too. Wanna watch?"

He held up the rectangular box and she couldn't care less about the movie. "Sounds nice." He walked across the room to the DVD player and set it in. Once the movie was playing, he slumped back down on the couch and sat in silence. _Don't ask him why he's looking at you this time. Just sit there. _She felt somnolent, and felt her consciousness slipping. _Lean left, lean left. Whatever you do,_ _do not fall on his shoulder._ But no matter hard she tried, she fell to the right and gingerly leaned onto his shoulder. _Surprisingly comfortable._


	2. Chapter 2

An engine revved, muffled as it was, she could hear it. Blue Star peered up and saw Soul and Maka lifting her limp body up off the ground. Their voices were distant as well, making Blue Star strain her ears to hear them.

"We have to get her on the motorcycle."

"There's only room for two. In case you haven't noticed, there's three of us."

"I'll be fine, Soul. You two go on ahead, get her on the couch and make sure she is properly taken care of."

"Gotcha."

She felt a light thump as her bottom hit the seat of the motorcycle, immediately after, another, as Soul sat in front of her. Maka pushed Blue Star's body forward, so that she was leaning on Soul. Maka then wrapped Blue Star's arms around his waist for extra safety. As soon as the two confirmed her safety, the bike started moving forwards. The initial jolt of movement almost knocked her off the bike, but she fell forwards after a mere second. _My first ride on a motorcycle and I am half-conscious and seemingly paralyzed. Great. _Tufts of white hair flew in her face, making it harder to breathe, until they came to a stop.

Soul got out of his seat, and Blue Star fell onto the hard front of the bike. The pain from her attack was too overbearing that she didn't realize her now bleeding forehead. She sat helplessly, her arms and legs refusing to function.

"God damn it, stop getting hurt." Soul said taking his sleeve to her forehead and wiping it gently. She then felt the sensation of floating and noticed Soul looking intently forwards above her, carrying her up what seemed to be endless flights of stairs. _Why is he going through this much effort for a witch? Why doesn't he just leave already? _She desperately tried to protest but her lips wouldn't budge. _Just let it go Blue Star. _And then it was black.

* * *

><p>Blue Star's eyes opened once again, her second morning in this apartment<em>. <em>She peered around the room still taking in all of the details_. _Her hand flew to her right temple and she ran her fingers over her newly discovered scab. Blue Star moved her hand around her forehead, looking for any other scratches, and she brushed her hand past a ruff of hair that did not belong to her head. Soul sat up instantly, itching his skull. He didn't notice immediately that he was resting his head on Blue Star's.

Blue Star yawned, pushing her arms outwards, and only then did Soul realize where he was. He blushed and sleepily moved to the other side of the couch. He fell asleep again soon after.

Blue Star stood up and stretched, feeling enthusiastic about the day. She wandered past the dining table, reaching the kitchen, still unaccustomed to the building. Maka stood at the stove with her back turned to Blue Star. But Blue Star walked heavily, so her footsteps were easily perceived. Maka greeted her, still facing to opposite direction.

"Morning. Seems you two had a good nights rest." Maka smiled, seeing the frustration in Blue Star's face. "Just a joke. But I do have to say that Soul has grown very fond of you quite quickly. Pancakes are ready."

"Mmm, yes please." Blue Star said licking her lips. _I can't even remember the last time I had pancakes. Six years ago, was it?_

First step.

Second step.

Blue Star could hear Soul moving towards the table before she even looked at him. He sat across the table, and at an angle, distancing himself from Blue Star. _Great. Now I pissed him off. _

"Hey. Hungry?" Blue Star said trying to spark a conversation.

Silence.

"Pancakes. Pretty good, huh?"

Silence, again.

"Damn it, Soul answer me. What the hell did I do to piss you off so damn much that you won't even talk to me." She slouched back in her chair, crossing her arms over chest. She felt vexed, not knowing what the problem was.

"Huh?" Soul said lifting his head. One eye opened slightly, the other squinted shut.

"Answer me. Last night you were kind and now you won't talk." anger filled Blue Star for no reason at all. _Didn't you reject him being close last night? So whats your problem with him being far now? Calm down, Blue._

"Look, I don't know why you're angry, but this is where I always sit."

"Why didn't you answer me when I talked to you?"

"You talked? I was sleeping at the table a second ago, that's probably why, I can't be as perfect as you when I wake up and be ready for the day instantly. Back off."

_At least now he acts like what he looks like. Just try to make the best of it, Blue. _"Sorry, its just… Nothing." She looked down at the place-mat set in front of her. Her hand dropped to the corner as she fiddled with it.

"Yeah, I know what you're 'nothing' is." He glanced up at her and smiled. _He thought I meant to fall asleep on his shoulder. And now that I flipped out..._

From around the corner, Maka yelled. "How many pancakes you guys want?"

"3 for me, please." Blue Star beamed. _Yes, real food._

"Damn, you're hungry. 2." Soul smirked.

"I'm sorry but when did one pancake differentiate you and I from being hungrier than each other?" She said trying to hide her red cheeks.

"When you know how big Maka's pancakes are, 3 is a lot."

_Damn it, what did I get myself into?_

Maka moves out of the kitchen, holding the plate of pancakes, 6 in total, she then divides them out to everyone and giggles. " Have fun trying to eat all of them." The massive pancakes almost hung over the plate. Blue Star looked at Soul and Maka, determined to finish all 3.

* * *

><p>"I can't move."<p>

Soul and Maka were both laughing hysterically at Blue Star as she tried to finish her last bite. "Can there be a prize at the end?"

"How about a full stomach for weeks?" Soul said then continued laughing.

"I don't think its worth it." Blue Star said, lowering her fork.

"Fin-ish-it. Fin-ish-it." they chanted trying to coax her into the last bite.

She lifted the fork to her mouth, chewed, and swallowed. As she did so they burst out into cheers.

"OK, now there's a problem," Blue Star said examining her seat "I can't get up."

"I gotcha." Soul grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder.

"Whoa, I don't like this! Put me down!" As Soul picked her up, Blue Star gave Maka a pleading look, mixed with an expression she could only think to be fear.

"As you say." Soul walked towards the couch, dropping Blue Star once he reached it. Souls mouth twisted up into a large grin as Blue Star lay on the old couch.

"God, this help so much. Now I can't get up from this seat."

"Would you rather stand?"

"Yes, but I'd probably fall." There was no way she could hold her own body weight. She once again yawned as she lay on the couch, stretching her arms once more.

"I'll catch you." Soul grinned from ear to ear at Blue Star.

"Well, that's strange. I don't recall the last time I saw you smile, Soul." Maka said jokingly.

"What time is it? 'Cause I need a shower before we go." Soul pointed at the clock on the wall and it read 8:36. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Should be down the hall and to the left. Follow me."

Soul lead her to the bathroom, turned the water on, then walked to the door.

Blue Star waited to undress after Soul had closed the door behind him, then she slipped into the shower. The water was ice cold, tensing her muscles. She turned the knob, but it only got colder.

"Soul!" she screamed over the rush of the water.

Soul burst in the room, one arm transformed into a scythe. "What's wrong?!"

Blue Star couldn't help but giggle and admire him standing there. "What's wrong, why did you scream. I was busy changing."

"The water is cold."

"Really? You screamed for that?" I guess I forgot to tell you how to change that." his arm transformed back and as he stepped forward she shielded herself behind the curtains. "Don't worry, I won't look."

He flipped a switch and the water almost instantly turned warm. "Thanks."

"No problem, just don't scream like that. You scared me." He turned to face the door. His hand was on the handle when she called for him again.

"Soul?" Only Blue Star's head peered out of the curtains. "How'd you get that scar?"

He stared at her for a while then responded "It's fine, don't you ever worry about me."

* * *

><p>As Blue Star finished dressing, someone knocked on the door.<p>

"Hello, is anyone in there?" a male voice, but not Soul. _Who the hell is this? And why is he here? _

"Yes, I am. I'll be out soon, give me a second." Blue star put her black shirt back on over her still wet hair. The back of the shirt became uncomfortably damp, but she ignored it.

Blue Star slowly opened the door and peered out with one eye. "Who are you?"

"I would be Death the Kid, the child of Death himself, I am a grim reaper. And you?"

"Blue Star." She said, barely audible.

"Come again?" Kid said to only half of her face, for she has not fully decided to trust him.

"Blue Star." This time confident and loud she stood to her full height and opened the door fully.

Kid stood there in a trance as he looked at Blue Star. "You're- you're fully symmetrical."

Blue Star looked down at herself and noticed the symmetry. As she did, Death the Kid attacked her with a tremendous hug. "Whoa, too close." He stood a few inches taller than her, but she felt more mature than him, being able to control her impulses. _Whats with the stripes in his hair? If he loves symmetry so much, why is his hair uneven?_

"Yes, I know, those stripes are a pain to look at. I can't look into any mirror for I shame myself when I do." Kid followed her gaze and bowed his head and continued to rant about his hair.

Two feminine hands grabbed Kid from behind and pulled him out of the doorway. "So that's pretty much Kid. Hi, I'm Liz, and that over there is my sister Patty. We're Kid's weapons." Liz was a tall blonde girl who seemed fairly intelligent. Patty on the other had was drawing a giraffe on a paper.

"Hi. If you don't mind my asking, _weapons_?" Blue Star said tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, Kid, Patty and I are all able to resonate, and there's the fact that he has to be symmetrical."

Blue Star looked around the crowded apartment, searching for and open area. _By the couch. Go. Now._ She smiled at Liz and calmly walked past her and towards the couch. All the while she was playing a song in her mind to calm her down.

"So who's ready to leave? Is Blue Star out of the shower yet?" Maka asked looking around Liz and Kid. "Hey, sorry for all of this at once, they're friends, so get used to them being around. We all hang out on the weekends. If you're ready to leave, you can either walk with us or ride with Soul. Honestly I'd ride if I were you, I know, they can be overbearing. You'll be OK though."

"I'll ride. But I'll talk to them when we get there. I promise. But there's someone I have to meet."

* * *

><p>Blue Star walked down the stairs with the rest of the group, smiling and laughing, but not saying a word. Even though they seemed friendly enough, she couldn't trust them. She couldn't even trust Soul fully. There wasn't any reason not to. She just couldn't depend on weapons and meisters. But yet her only living relative was a meister. An assassin. Just like her. She was always raised to kill. That was how the star clan worked. She never wanted to kill. Her soul was too pure. But when they discovered her magical abilities, she was forced to. Her father had already died to a samurai, but her mother... <em>Don't think like that. You had to, or else you would have burned at the stake. And not a single person would have cared. And how the hell do you get so off topic, Blue?<em>

"Hello, Earth to Blue Star." She noticed her new surroundings, she was outside and standing next to Soul and Kid. "You spaced out on the stairs. No one could get you to talk. Are you OK?" Kid looked at her carefully, inspecting her again, all of the elements of symmetry seemed to amaze him. She met his eyes and didn't look away, mixed feelings inside her. "Blue Star?"

She looked at Soul, who was watching the stare down take place. "I'm fine, I just want to go now." Her face was stone cold gain, silent and earnest.

Kid circled around and took one last look at her before rejoining Maka and the others. "See you there."

"Is there any chance I could know where we are going?" Blue Star climbed on the back of the motorcycle, unsure of what to hold onto. She gingerly wrapped her arms around Souls waist, like her last ride.

"An old basketball court. Its how we relax. Do you play?" Soul asked looking back surprisingly at Blue Star. "You better hold on tighter than that. You'll fall off."

"I used to play, but I was alone, never played with others." She didn't tighten her grip at all. She didn't want to be this close. He started the engine and kicked up the bike stand. The bike wobbled until the gas was pushed. Once again the initial jolt pushed her back but she gripped Soul's shirt and didn't let go until she was used to the speed.

The air whirled around her face and she felt alive. She let go of Soul's waist and moved her hands to his shoulders. She stood on the back of the seat and spread her arms out as far as she could. Music filled her ears, and then she screamed of enjoyment at the top of her lungs. _Now this is an exceptional bike ride. _

Soul didn't dare slow down, because if he did, Blue Star would be pitched forward. A constant speed was kept and she continued to stand. After a few minutes passed she seated herself back behind Soul. "Wasn't that amazing? Ah! I have always wanted to do that."

"No, you could have killed yourself. You can't be doing that. What if I stopped suddenly?"

"But you didn't."

"So what?"

"Come on, it was cool, and you know it."

Soul remained silent afterwards. Blue Star couldn't help but feel remorseful. "Sorry." She wrapped her arms around his waist again, and rested her head on his back. "Really, I am."

* * *

><p>"Wake up Blue Star." Soul was shaking her at her shoulders in an attempt to wake her up. "You fell asleep. We're here."<p>

Blue Star rubbed her eyes and looked around. She noticed the basketball court in the corner, but no one else was there. "I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night. Why isn't anyone here?"

"We're early. Why don't we go sit down on the benches and wait." Soul reached for her hand and pulled her across the court to the rickety, worn down wooden benches. She remained standing while he sat down. "Sit."

"I can't. I'm too anxious." Blue Star bit her nails.

"Then I'll stand too. Scoot over."

Blue Star took a few steps to the left and leaned against the wall, making room for Soul. He followed her actions and leaned as well.

"Well, you two definitely don't act the same, that's for sure."

"Most people of the star clan are obnoxious. Is he?"

"Oh yeah."

"I'm just more reserved, I can be pretty bad though at times."

"Not really."

The whole time they talked the didn't look at each other. They both looked at the entrance of the court, waiting for friends to arrive. _Could this really be happening? Could I meet a relative?_

"Hey Soul, do you happen to know Black Star's father's name?"

"White Star, I believe."

"Oh my God."

"What?" Soul stood up to his full height and looked at Blue Star with worry.

"He's my brother."

"Even better."

Blue Star could no longer hold still and began walking the perimeter of the court, while biting her nails. Soul watched her walk for quite some time before a group of 4 walked in. Maka, Kid, Liz, and Patty finally arrived.

Kid's eyes were instantly glued on Blue Star as he and Soul watched her move around. The rest of the group sat on the benches and began talking to one another.

"What's up with Blue Star?" Liz said trailing her with her eyes.

"She probably can't wait to see him." Maka fiddled with her hands, not wanting to look at Blue Star like everyone else.

"Or she is thinking about giraffes. I am. Ha-ha, yay!" Patty jumped up and down while clapping, talking about giraffes to the others while they continued their conversation.

Just then a tall girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail walked through the entrance. A star patch was the right pocket side of her tan dress. "Hey guys."

Maka got up and walked towards the girl who stared at Blue Star. When the girl walked in, Blue Star froze in place. _Isnt that his weapon? Tsubaki was it?_

"He'll be here soon, he wanted to take a different way." Tsubaki looked around at the others and grinned at all of them.

_Another way? I can't forget, he's an assassin like me. He wants to scope us out- no me out- before he drops in._ Blue Star ran to the nearest building and started climbing. She quickly and skillfully scaled the wall. She was so silent, that the two boys who used to have their eyes locked on her didn't notice her disappearance. After a few moments, Kid saw the empty space in which Blue star used to be standing.

"Soul, I believe Blue Star is gone." Kid scanned the court, thinking she had continued walking but she was no where to be found.

Blue Star was watching the chaos down below as Kid and Soul told the others of her disappearance. She then stood up and looked at the other rooftops for any other figures on top of them. Nothing.

"Boo." A childish voice came from behind her and she jumped into her defensive stance, only to see the bright cyan blue hair of Black Star.

"Rule number 1 of an assassin, disappear into the darkness. Erase your breath. Even you should know that."

"Black Star?" She stood in disbelief, looking at her younger sibling.

"Of course, everyone knows my name! One day I will surpass God. How could you not know me?" Black Star's chest puffed as he put his hand on his waist.

"I'm your sister." Blue Star could only manage to spit a few words out of her mouth for excitement rattled her bones.

"Yeah, I know, Soul called me earlier. I just can't believe I'm not alone. But are you sure your star clan? This just doesn't seem right. You can tell I am, look at my tattoo." He pointed to his right shoulder and to a star printed on his arm.

"I have one too. Ever since I was born." Blue Star pulled up her right sleeve that was covering her tattoo and showed it off with a confident grin.

"Thank God. I thought I was the only one left." Black Star ran up to his sister and gave her a giant hug. "I love you."

* * *

><p>"You better soak it in, this is about as sentimental as he gets." Soul shouted across the court to Blue Star, jerking his chin towards her brother.<p>

"Hey, do you want a beating, Soul?" Black Star called from the other side of the court. He was grabbing a ball that Tsubaki had brought with her.

"I can beat you Black Star."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Kid was walking up to Soul. "Don't forget he possesses the soul wavelength ability. And the enchanted sword mode. One hit and you're done."

_He's not the only one with that power now. Blue Star has that too. They probably inherited it from their father. _"Blue Star can do that too." Soul said, not even thinking.

"Really? How'd you figure that out?"

"When we first met her. She attacked with that first. She hasn't had much practice, she fainted after that. Just like Black Star."

"She attacked? Why on Earth would she do that?"

Soul thought for a second, remembering Blue Star was a witch. But Kid was not someone to blurt that out to without having his trust. Soul's breath started to quicken as he realized the mistake he made. "She must have been startled."

"Right." Kid lifted his head back a bit, possibly seeing through Soul's lie. "How bad was it? Is she as strong as Black Star?" He carried on asking questions, dismissing the slight distrust had.

"She packed quite a lot more punch than him. She still couldn't take it." Soul turned his head towards Blue Star, who conversed with the others. Her posture and lack of words easily showed how nervous she was.

"Well, she should come to the DWMA. Get some practice." Soul's attention snapped back to Kid who still stood right in front of him.

"Uh, she doesn't want to go, she doesn't like leaving the apartment." Soul covered her. _She can't step foot in the academy, she'd be found out in seconds._

"Well, build her up. She'll be able to in no time if she keeps hanging out with us."

Soul nodded silently then turned and walked towards Blue Star and Maka, who were now having a quiet conversation. "What's up guys?"

"We were just discussing teams. Since Crona isn't here, its even. Four vs. four. Who should be captains? Please not me again." Maka looked at Blue Star who was walking away to talk to her brother again.

"Well, you can bet Black Star will be captain. I'll be the other then."

"Thanks. I really don't feel like hanging out with my father again." Maka said with a small frown on her face.

Maka walked away and talked to Black Star about team captains. Soul stood in silence and thought about Blue Star. _So only Maka and I know about Blue Star being a witch. How would the others react? Black Star and Kid might go crazy. But we can't keep it a secret forever. They are bound to figure it out sometime soon._

The teams were decided: Blue team consisted of Black star, Tsubaki, Kid, and Patty. Red team was Soul, Maka, Blue Star and Liz. Both teams walked to different ends of the court and discussed plans. Soul looked at Blue Star, eager to see her skills. They decided that the new girl should start off. Maka threw the ball in the air and instantly it was Blue Star with the ball. She darted around the other team and scored.

"You guys gotta work harder if you want to win." She smiled and handed the ball to Black Star.

"You have no idea who you're up against. I was just warming up." Black Star grinned and threw it once again. The two battled on the court, stealing the ball over and over again. Blue Star swiped the ball from Patty, who was accidentally passed the ball. Blue Star looked around, freezing for a second, scanning any possible direction she could take. _There's nowhere for her to go. What's she gonna do?_ Soul stared at her trying to communicate a plan.

With lightning speed she ran towards Soul, jumping on his back and onto his shoulders. She then danced around, from back to back until she reached the net. Blue Star took an enormous leap off of Kid's shoulders to the net. Time seemed to freeze as Soul watched her, with ball in hand, reach for the net. And unexpectedly, Black Star came in, grabbing for the ball. Blue Star twisted and adeptly landed on his back, pushing herself up, while pushing him down. She then swiftly dropped her feet onto the rim. She looked at everyone and triumphantly said "I won." She then released the ball and it swished into the net.

_That game really was only played by Blue Star and her brother. They are impressive. They definitely were raised by the same person. _Soul smiled at Blue Star "I thought you said you played alone."

"I did. It was in a junk yard. Lots of obstacles." Blue Star walked over to her brother and chatted with him.

"Its not over. I will win." Black Star pouted.

"Next weekend. You better practice." she shoved the ball into Black Star's chest playfully and laid in the middle of the court. Her chest rose and fell with large breaths and her forehead was plastered with sweat. "Someone's going to have to carry me home."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, so I decided to upload another chapter because its Christmas! Or whatever you might be celebrating, just enjoy! A lot happens in this part and I'm still kind of iffy about it. Anyway, have a lovely day of celebration and have fun reading!

* * *

><p>The groups disbanded and went the same ways as they did when they came to the court. Blue Star quickly walked to the back of the bike, slipping into the seat silently. After Soul sat down, she delicately wrapped her arms around his waist again, this time less nervous than before. She drifted off again, this time from exhaustion, but she wasn't fully asleep. She felt the bump of the road and ever so slightly, the beat of Soul's heart. When she first laid her head down, there was a spike where his heart beat faster, and more intensely. She lay still the rest of the ride and the sound of his heart was enough to keep her awake.<p>

They pulled up to their apartment building and Blue Star yawned. "Why do I always fall asleep?"

Soul didn't respond but only parked the bike and walked to the door. Instead of walking in, he propped himself by the door and looked fixedly at Blue Star.

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Why are you looking at me?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. Why won't you tell me anything?"

"I don't know."

"Stop saying that."

"OK."

"Geeze, Soul, you can be a major pain in the ass sometimes."

"That's my thing."

"Whatever." She stubbornly walked past him and grabbed for the doorknob, but he suddenly gripped her arm. In a split second he yanked her and pushed her against the wall.

"What the hell, Soul?" She felt the urge to push him off of her, but at the same time, she had that feeling of protection again. One arm was outstretched and pressed against the wall near Blue Star's face, the other was lightly gripping her waist. She looked up into his crimson eyes, and as she did, she felt a small smile spread across her face. Soul leaned closer, but a faint sound of clicking shoes against cobble caught his ear. Maka, Kid, Liz, and Patty rounded the corner, and immediately froze at the sight of Soul and Blue Star standing so close together.

"What did we walk into?" Liz asked, both surprised and amused.

"Eww, gross, kissing!" Patty ran back around the corner of the building covering her ears and screaming, then Liz chased after her, trying to draw her back.

Kid stared at them intently, and the light of the moon was too dim so that his face was concealed. Maka walked up to them, looked for a second, then opened the door to the stairs. Kid followed and Liz caught up, dragging Patty behind her by her collar.

First step. Echo.

Second step. Echo.

"Soul. Wait."

Soul paused, turning to look at Blue Star as he reached to door knob. "Yeah?"

"Sorry."

"Its not your fault."

* * *

><p>Blue Star walked up the stairs, ashamed, with her head bowed. She knew that they would all look at her when she reached the apartment. She climbed the stairs alone, for she did not want to listen to them talk. When Blue Star reached the door to the apartment, she silently slipped in and walked straight to Soul's room. <em>How did this all happen? It's only been two days. I'm going to bed.<em>

She opened the door and took one last look at the others, who have not noticed her presence. When she turned, she saw Soul sitting on his bed, head in hands. _Where the hell am I supposed to go now?_ Instead of turning away she stood frozen staring at him, lingering in the shadows. _Erase your breath._ She stood there for quite some time, neither of them moving, both of their minds racing. After what seemed like eternity, Soul flipped and rested his head on a pillow.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Blue Star blurted out, catching the attention of Soul. She instantly cupped her hand over her mouth, but the words had already escaped.

"Oh, sorry. I'll get up." Soul was scratching his head, and clearly blushing.

"Never mind, I just don't want to hang out with them right now." _Or anyone for that matter._

"Me either. Are you actually tired?"

"No. Not really."

"Just sit next to me then." After a second, she pulled herself out of the shadows. Out of the safety. She relaxed when she sat down, sighing. They sat in silence, no words needed to be said.

Half an hour passed.

An hour.

Blue Star turned to Soul. "OK, now I'm tired."

"Me too." Instead of leaving the room he pulled himself up to the corner of the room and the edge of the bed. He climbed under the covers and slept. Simple as that. Granted it was his room, but Blue Star could still hear the chatter of the others in the living room. She lumbered up and off the bed and out the door. _I don't want to be here. I so don't want to be here._

"Hey, there she is." Liz looked at Blue Star with joy and hit the couch seat besides her, beckoning Blue Star over.

"I'm good. I'm just going to go for a walk." Blue Star turned on her heels, but walked no farther. "Is there any jacket I could use? Sorry to be a bother and all, but its kind of cold out."

Kid stood up and pulled off his jacket. "Use mine." He handed her the jacket, and averted his eyes. _Ever since they saw Soul and me he hasn't looked at me._

"Uh, thanks."

"Would you mind if I followed, Blue Star? I need some fresh air." Kid turned towards the others, now directing his words towards Maka. "This place is stuffy Maka. You really should dust up." Kid looked at Maka trying to vanquish the unpleasant feeling that filled the room.

"Yea, whatever." Blue Star paused before reaching her arms into Kid's jacket sleeves. The warmth from the previous owner of the jacket sunk into Blue Star, warming her arms and her chest.

They walked out to the hallway and down the stairs noiselessly. As soon as they reached the door, Kid talked, feeling that the silence needed to be filled. "So, about earlier."

"Why do you want to know? I didn't even know what was happening. Ask Soul next time." Blue Star sneered. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall that just an hour ago was occupied by Soul. She took up the same position he was in as well.

"Sorry, sorry."

"No, I should be. Soul won't come out of his room, or even talk to me. None of this would have happened if I just ran from them when I saw them."

"You also would have never met Black Star. Soul can be hard to understand, don't feel bad about him." Kid stepped closer. "Stop thinking so negatively about yourself. Black Star needs someone like you, even if you just met." One more step closer.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Stop second guessing yourself!" Kid grabbed her by the left arm firmly. His orange and yellow eyes bore into her cerulean eyes, frightening her. Kid pressed his lips against Blue Star's, her eyes flipped open in surprise. Her heart started beating faster than normal, out of fear. He didn't act the way Soul did. He didn't make her feel protected like Soul. He wasn't Soul. _What am I thinking? I don't know either of these guys, I shouldn't have feelings for either of them._

Kid released Blue Star's arm, as he stepped back, he stumbled. Blue Star shook her head, violently smashing her fist into the wall behind her. Her words barely came out at a whisper, but the silent air surrounding the two didn't stop them from spilling out.

"This isn't how its supposed to go. Its not how any of this goes."

"Blue Star, I don't understand."

"Your supposed to kill witches. Not kiss them."

_I can't be here. Dammit, I just said that, didn't I? I have to go. But where? The motorcycle? Dammit, Blue, why do you get into these situations so easily?_ She shoved Kid aside, who was grabbing at her jacket, repeatedly saying sorry. She shook him off and raced to the orange bike. _Just start it like Soul did. You've watched him start the bike before. _The engine roared to life and she tore down the street. She took one last look behind her at Kid, and amazingly, he had disappeared.

_I just met these people. They're crazy. All of them. But they seem to be my only hope. Because if I leave, its back to the streets. Why did Kid do that? He's barely said a word to me, and now he thinks he can touch me. I'm even nervous around Soul. I ruined the entire group. Everyone was fine until I came along. I still can't leave though._

She drove through narrow alleyways and emerged at the front steps of the DWMA. _Lord Death is in there._ Blue Star glanced down at Kid's jacket, which she still had yet to take off. _Why? _She then took a harsh left and sped off.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Blue Star had returned to the building. She rounded the corner to the reserved parking space for Soul's motorcycle. Soul was standing in the middle of the space, pacing.<p>

"Blue Star!" He stood there not moving.

"You need to go. I have to park." Blue Star deadpanned.

Soul stepped aside and waited for her to turn the engine off. He then attacked her with a tight emberace. "I thought you left."

"Can I have my jacket back?" Kid emerged from the shadows, holding one hand out expectantly. Soul was still holding Blue Star, oblivious to Kid's question. Soul's head was buried in the crook of her neck, and one hand clutching her hair, and the other around her waist. They both released from each others embrace and it was then that Soul realized Kid standing there. He turned the opposite direction and fiddled with the zipper on his jacket for a while.

"Kid." Blue Star took off the jacket, and realized how cold it really was outside. She shivered as Kid took the jacket back.

"It's my fault."

"No its not, Kid."

Soul grabbed Blue Star's arm, for she had not stopped shivering. "Your freezing. Lets finish this conversation inside."

_All everyone says around here is that its not my fault or that its theirs._ Soul dragged her inside. She ripped her arm from his grip and turned to hug Kid. She whispered in his ear something only he could hear "What I said before?"

"Safe with me. And what happened?"

"Same."

The three silently agreed to move inside to the apartment, moving in a quiet line up the stairs. As they reached the front door, Kid opened it while bowing his head in embarrassment.

Soul walked into his room and grabbed a blanket. He wrapped the blanket around Blue Star's shoulders and pushed her towards the couch. She sat down and Kid joined her while Soul walked off again, in search for something else.

He came back again with a DVD of Shingeki no Kyojin episodes. He looked at Blue Star and held up the movie, the same way as the night before. "Don't you dare say 'Sounds nice'."

Blue Star let out a small laugh, and Kid looked back and forth between the two, clearly confused.

"How's 'Sounds wonderful'?"

"Unacceptable."

"I'm sorry, but what are you two talking about?"

"Its… Nothing." A big grin spread across Soul's face at Blue Star's remark.

"Well, at least you are feeling better, Blue Star. So do you know Attack on Titan?" Kid pointed at the DVD Soul was putting into the player.

"Yea, its my favorite. Practically remember every line."

Soul watched Kid and Blue Star talk on the couch and sat in between them. The talking stopped. Blue Star pulled the blanket Soul gave her tighter around her body, for the cold had not gone away yet.

"Are you still cold?"

"A little."

"You shouldn't have left."

"Well you went to sleep. What was I supposed to do?"

Soul looked at her, no visible expressions. He looked away and at the clock. Blue Star followed his gaze and read it as well. "1:37? Its really that late?"

"Liz and Patty left, Kid. Shouldn't you go as well. You know, to make sure they don't get into trouble?" Soul asked Kid.

"You're probably right. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow at the academy?"

"Me. Blue Star's going to stay home." As Soul spoke, Blue Star gripped his arm and whispered something to him.

"He knows." Soul faced Kid, a look of absolute trust was cast between the two.

"Goodnight you two." Kid turned and left hastily left for home.

As the night before, the two sat in silence, motionless. But it was Blue Star who was staring this time. She watched as Soul fiddled with his hair, or his jacket, his eyes locked on the television. After a while he stood and stretched, then sauntered over to the kitchen, grabbed a carton of milk and took a swig. "You should really go to bed, Blue."

"So should you. Its almost 2 A.M."

"Nah, I'm good."

"You have school."

"Speaking of school," Soul took one last drink of the chilled milk and set it back on the shelf, closing the fridge. He wiped his lips and continued. "What are you going to do while we're gone?"

"I don't know. Hang here maybe?"

"We don't get back till after 3. You sure you'll be OK?"

"Since when have I not been OK? And when did you decide to call me Blue?"

"You should really do something while we're gone. I could see about meeting here at lunch."

"I'm fine, Soul. Have fun learning." Blue Star giggled and stood up, walking towards Soul hugging the blanket he gave her. She inhaled the scent coming off of the blanket. Blue Star buried her nose in the blanket, repeatedly taking in his scent until it had vanished from that area of the blanket.

"Are you still cold?"

Blue Star felt pleased with her temperature but told Soul differently. "Yea." She was only steps away from him. And the scent of the blanket intertwined with his, surrounding her.

He took a step forward, embracing her. He rubbed his hands across her back, trying to transfer heat from his body to hers. She laid her head on his shoulder for a while, and listened to his faint heartbeat, keeping her awake.


End file.
